


Pretend That...

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke try some roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend That...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji and Yosuke's first try at roleplay, complete with a little fail_.

Yosuke had been washing his hands on and off for two minutes before the door to the boys' restroom finally opened and Souji walked in. Yosuke sent him a quick glare for making him wait and then focused on ignoring him. No special attention, no being best friends or partners; Souji was just the new transfer student, today was his first day, and they were perfect strangers.

…This was kind of ridiculous. The fact that it had been his idea didn't make it any better.

Souji similarly ignored him, at least for a minute. He used the urinal – Yosuke couldn't help but look and saw that he was already partially hard, which made him feel sort of better about this – and joined Yosuke at the sinks when he finished. When he caught Yosuke's eye in the mirror, he smiled briefly.

"Nice headphones," he said. "They really let you wear those in class?"

"As long as I don't put them on." Yosuke dried his hands – they were probably going to smell like cheap school soap for the next few days – and headed towards a stall. Come to think of it, that didn't make sense, using the toilet after he'd been washing his hands, but whatever.

The door was just about to swing shut when Souji's hand caught and stopped it. He let himself into the small place, threw the lock, and leaned back against the door.

Yosuke took a step back. "What the hell?"

"I saw you looking at me a minute ago." Souji looked very pleased with himself, smiling slightly and giving him a look that made him go hot all over. "That's pretty dirty, you know, sneaking a peek at another guy's dick."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Curling his hands into fists helped make it seem like he was angry and helped him keep from touching Souji. "Now get out before I make you."

Souji took a step forward and the size of the stall put him right in Yosuke's face. Yosuke's back hit the stall divider as he moved away from him. "It's okay, I don't mind. You know, you're really cute."

Yosuke knew he was blushing. "Do you have to say—"

"And," Souji said, saving him from breaking character, and invading his personal space so that his skin tingled from the closeness, "I really like cute boys. Especially when they have big, red headphones."

"Oh, come _on_ —"

Souji kissed him. Yosuke responded automatically, the impulse almost like second nature, opening his mouth to let Souji's tongue glide along his teeth and the roof of his mouth. When he sucked on it and Souji hummed, hands sliding up his sides, he abruptly remembered how he was supposed to act and turned his head aside.

Souji made a small, disappointed noise and licked his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He reached out and with embarrassing ease Souji took hold of his wrists and pinned his arms in place, simultaneously easing a knee between his legs. "You get off on shit like this?"

"Yes," Souji said, voice thick and eyes lidded. He wet his lips, and Yosuke's dick throbbed. "I want to get you hard and make you come in your pants. I want to make it so that you can't help yourself and you're panting for me to touch you. But I don't think I need to work too hard because you're already… You're already pretty hard, Yosuke, wow, is this really—"

"Partner." It came out more like a moan than a reprimand, but it got the point across.

"Oh, right. Still…" Souji gave him a dirty look and when he worked his knee, Yosuke pressed down on it. "All that complaining and you're getting excited anyway. I think you'd be disappointed if I stopped now. Don't you want me to keep going?"

Yosuke tried, and failed spectacularly, to sound unconcerned. "If you're going to do it, just get it over with."

Souji did...something. Yosuke didn't know what actually, but it felt great and rendered him briefly unable to speak.

"What's your name?" Souji was watching his face intently.

"Who—ugh, shit, that's good, do that again—who cares?"

Souji put his mouth next to his ear. "I want to know what to say when I'm touching myself tonight."

"Fuck…" Yosuke flexed his hands and shifted so that his knee slipped between Souji's legs, moving it so that Souji gasped loudly. "Yosuke."

"Yosuke," Souji repeated breathlessly, and his name had never sounded so dirty.

"Damn, say that again."

"Yosuke…" Souji took his hands off his wrists to grip his waist instead. "You move too. I want you to make me come, Yosuke."

"Shit—"

"But if you don't, if you want to fight, I'll come just watching you, just knowing I got you off. Or…" Souji's breath caught as he rocked against him. "I'll hold you here and jerk off while I make you watch, or I'll make you do it to me. That's what I thought of as soon as I saw you; I wanted to get you somewhere alone and touch you and make you touch me whether you liked it or not."

"Pervert," Yosuke said, one hand in Souji's hair and the other pulling at his jacket.

"All city boys are," Souji said, then grabbed his face and kissed him.

It didn't take long for both of them to come, not with them grinding and making out as hurriedly as they were. Yosuke managed to get one of Souji's arms out of his sleeves and half his buttons undone, a huge accomplishment considering how Souji seemed determined to stay as glued to him as possible. Getting clothes off was the last thing Souji was concerned with; when Yosuke shuddered and came, Souji watched the stain appear on his pants and Yosuke wasn't sure exactly what finished him off, the sight of that or the pressure between his legs.

"We should have really done this on my first day of school," Souji said, breathing heavily with his arms around Yosuke's neck.

"I would have punched you in the face." It was just as likely he would have frozen and let Souji do what he wanted to him, but he wasn't going to say that.

"It would have been worth it." Souji leaned his head back and let Yosuke lick his neck. "I came so much, I feel great. What about you?"

"You really are a pervert," Yosuke said, moving away just enough to take in the image of Souji, his clothes askew and his face flushed. "Did you mean all that stuff? About, you know…"

"You're really cute," Souji said seriously, "and cute boys get me hot."

"Not that, you idiot. I meant, about making me…" Yosuke trailed off.

"Did you want me to mean it?" When he bit his lip and didn't answer, Souji smiled and averted his eyes. "Maybe. Most of it. You liked hearing it, huh?"

"You liked saying it."

"I liked this whole thing. It was a great idea." Souji kissed him, slipping him tongue. "We have to do this again."

"Hmm, yeah, but first we have to get out of here without anyone from the clubs seeing us." Yosuke let him go so they could straighten themselves out. "Make sure you pull your jacket down, okay?"

Souji followed his instructions distractedly. "You know, about this…"

"That reminds me. Real quick, just to be clear: I let you pin my hands down." Yosuke opened the stall door and peeked out to make sure the way was clear. "I would have fought but I figured that'd ruin the mood."

"Next time," Souji said, paying no attention to him, "can I pick what we do?"

"Sure, you got any ideas?"

Souji followed him out of the stall. "Not really. I don't suppose we could sneak into Junes?"

"If I wanted to get fired."

"Are you sure? Because I've been thinking about those apron strings and, well, you're the senior worker so if I messed up as a part-timer or something you might have to teach me a lesson…"

Yosuke paused with one hand on the restroom door. "…I might be able to get something figured out."

Souji looked excited at the prospect.


End file.
